1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the field of pre-packaged food products and to methods of distributing such food products to the end consumer. More specifically the present invention relates to a dog food product having an inventive and nutritious composition and to a preparation process making the product suitable for cost-effective distribution through conventional channels and for an appealing frozen presentation to the animal recipient. The product includes dehydrated or chopped carrots, water, rolled or powdered oats, molasses and an acidifying agent such as glucono delta lactone, mixed in proportions as specified below.
The general combined method of manufacture, distribution and usage include the steps of blending or otherwise mixing product ingredients, subjecting the mixture to a sterilizing heat treatment, enclosing the mixture at a high temperature within a hermetically sealed package, distributing the product to retail stores at ambient temperature and subsequently freezing the mixture prior to presentation to a pet animal. The specific method of manufacture of the product includes the steps of: placing all of the above-referenced ingredients into a mixing vessel in the relative amounts specified in the tables; mixing the ingredients until the oats are hydrated; heating the mixture to 190 degrees F. so that the mixture becomes the product; and then hermetically sealing the mixture within product packaging. While heating the mixture to 190 degrees is an example, the full preferred range is 185 degrees to 190 degrees F., and the broad range is 160 degrees to 195 degrees F. The specific method of distribution and use of the product includes the steps of: transporting the product at ambient temperature from the place of manufacture to shelves of stores selling to the end consumer, namely, the animal owner; freezing the product after purchase; and serving the frozen product to the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have long been manufactured foods and treats for dogs and other pet animals. These foods tend to be very similar in general composition and in presented form, and dogs sometimes seem to tire of them. Foods for human beings, on the other hand, are presented in a wide variety of forms. There have been, for example, a few foods for human consumption which are stored at ambient temperature and subsequently frozen prior to serving. Freezer pops are an example of such foods. Yet no similar variation for has been available for pet animals. What is needed for pet animals is a food which is presented in a very different form from what is known in the pet food industry, to provide pet animals with a new dimension of variety in their food.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pet animal food which is presented to the animal for consumption in a frozen state.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a pet animal food which can be sold at minimal cost because it is transported through ordinary channels of distribution and stored at ambient temperature.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an animal food which is nutritious and safe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an animal food which contains a suitable vitamin and mineral supplement or is a suitable drug delivery system.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an animal food which is attractive in taste as well as form.